1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge lamp lighting apparatus for driving a high voltage discharge lamp which may be used, for instance, as a front light of a vehicle, and a manufacturing method for the discharge lamp lighting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a lighting apparatus (ballast) for a discharge lamp, a starter transformer is used to generate a high voltage at the time of starting to light the lamp. The high voltage causes a capacitive discharge between the electrodes of the lamp to generate an arc before the normal lighting operation.
In the above ballast, the starter transformer is accommodated within a transformer casing after its winding is connected to an output cable. The starter transformer is molded with an epoxy resin or the like for electrical insulation. The output cable is embedded in the starter transformer, requiring extra work in the ballast manufacturing process. Further, it is difficult to automate the ballast manufacturing process.